With the rapid development of information technology, nowadays the society has already entered the age of information explosion. More and more people are using the Internet to find information they need.
Currently, using a question-answer system to accurately obtain user's desired information has become an important way to obtain information. The existing question-answer system usually uses the keywords in the user's question as knowledge points, and performs one-to-one entity mapping within the database to find the item corresponding to the knowledge point, and then feeds back the corresponding item as an answer to the user.
However, the existing question-answer system merely establishes a one-to-one relationship mapping network, and the connection between one knowledge point and another knowledge point is very weak. Therefore, the answers fed back to the user are often inaccurate. The disclosed methods and devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.